


Apple Core

by Lapinporokoira



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Mutation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapinporokoira/pseuds/Lapinporokoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were brothers but loved each other more than brothers should. How can you hide that from your family? And for How long? Maybe you can't. Maybe the truth finds a way, for good or ill. A truth like that can make or break you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the beginning it had been harmless childhood fun. They didn’t know any different. Just two brothers who liked to spend time with each other. Playing games with each other. Smiling at each other. Holding hands with each other. Even little kisses on the cheek to one another. Just two very close brothers. But as they grew older those little gestures took newer meanings. Playing games turned into hiding from their other brothers and father. Simple smiles became secretive glances and blushing. Holding hands became gentle caressing and sweet kisses on cheeks gravitated towards mouths. 

Their father, Splinter who at first had been as naïve and innocent of their time together noticed the changes. He recognised the signs of flirting romance and was appalled. He may have been an aged rat but he knew enough of the human world to understand what incest was. And he knew what a taboo it was. They were too young to understand yet and he hoped they never would. They were brothers and should love one another as such. So he did the only thing he could of think short of separating them permanently to ensure they remained brothers. He kept them apart as much as possible. 

At first the two of them were confused when father never paired them up in lessons. Or when he caught them playing together he chastised them for not letting their other brothers join in. Or when they held hands he would suddenly want one of them to do a special job for him. After a while that confusion turned to annoyance as their time together kept being interrupted. Splinter couldn’t help but feel hurt as they started to lash out at his attempts of keeping them apart. Every glare and angry spoken “Why?!” cut him to the core but he knew he had to. 

Gradually much to his relief those emotional outbursts lessened over time until they accepted it. They found new interests, new hobbies to pursue and spending time with the rest of their family garnered new bonds. His hard decisions had proved of worth and Splinter felt happy to see that the yearning of being more than brothers had faded away. He was wrong of course. 

 

\-------------

“We’ll get caught for sure this time!” One voiced gasped quietly, despite not pulling away from the mouth that kissed him along his jaw line. A chuckle from that mouth soon turned his small complaint into a moan as the hot air cooled the wetness.  
“You worry too much,” his partner replied. “Everyone else is busy. We’ve got hours.”  
“But…”  
“But nothing.”  
The kisser moved up from his nuzzling, to tenderly kissing the corner of his partner’s mouth before gently parting those lips to delve deeper. There was no resistance. Hands roamed to stroke arms and cheeks whilst their lips crushed against each other in gentle passion. One hand caressed slowly down a side. A hip. Curling around an upper thigh. Fingers danced towards the centre between the legs. Before those fingers could touch the core, another hand gripped the arm and held it from further exploring. Lips parted reluctantly.  
“Not that. Not here.”  
His companion frowned in response but pulled his hand back anyway.  
“I guess I can wait. But not too long. I want you. All of you.”  
“I know. I… I want you too just not with everyone still in the lair. And, and we’ve waited this long already. Splinter is planning a journey in a couple of months. Maybe then?”  
Passion faded, the other pulled back and out of reach. His frown deepening into something harder.  
“Please don’t..” His partner pleaded. “I didn’t mean it like…”  
“I know what you meant, Don. I love you and I know you love me and I’ll wait until the ends of the Earth if I have to, but you need to stop putting the rest of our family between us.” He sighed in frustration hands held stiffly by his side.  
“I’m sorry, Raphie. I don’t mean to. It’s just hard not to. I don’t want to lose you.”  
Donatello sat up from the bed and wrapped himself around his brother. Holding tight with an almost desperate grip. Raphael’s body was unyielding for a moment before his stiffened arms relaxed and curled around his smaller sibling. Hugging him tight and protectively. He couldn’t stay mad at his love for long.  
“I don’t want to lose you either Donnie. And I’m sorry I got mad”  
“I’m sorry I made you mad.”  
There was a brief silence and then both laughed, the tension gone.  
“We’re a right pair.” Raph joked, only for Don to look up into his eyes and smile almost shyly.  
“A pair that are right for each other.” He replied.  
“Mush” Raph retorted with a smile.


	2. Boys and their Toys

Little Mikey was crying. And by the looks of it, Splinters youngest had been crying for a while. He sighed as he surveyed the small sewage tunnel they called home, knowing one of his other sons had caused the otherwise happy child to weep. Raphael was sitting in the corner nursing a bloodied lip and glaring daggers at his elder brother Leonardo. Leo was in turn glaring back, holding one fist delicately but occasionally glancing more softly towards his crying brother. Donatello was himself ignoring the whole thing, instead focused on studying the toy train Splinter had found for them. 

Splinter had his suspicions of what had happened and focused his roving eye on the most likely suspect, Raphael. 

“Raphael, my son, come here.” 

The little boy startled out of his patented Leo glare when he realised his father had returned. He squirmed under the attention but did not move. 

“Raphael.” Splinter said more sternly and the boy finally rose slowly to walk to where is father was. 

Raphael shuffled his feet and looked on the ground refusing to make eye contact. Finding the way the sludge leaked between his toes far more interesting. 

“My son, please explain to me why you and Leonardo were fighting and why Michaelangelo is crying.” 

The boy halted his toe wiggles and hunched his shoulders. 

“Is Mikey’s fault” he muttered. Clearly thinking that answered everything. Silence stretched out as Splinter waited for a more forthcoming answer, whilst keeping a sly eye on his other sons. Leo had crawled over to their crying brother and tried to temper the tears by hugging him; Donatello had gone from examining the toy train to tasting it.   
“I am waiting Raphael” Splinter plied when the silence stretched a bit too long. 

Sensing a worse punishment if he failed to comply, little Raph changed tactics and stared angrily at his father. The anger obviously though directed elsewhere. 

“It was Donnie’s turn with the toy and Mikey didn’t wanna share!” The child blurted roughly.   
“I told Mikey he had to but he said no really loudly. So I took the toy off him and gave it to Donnie. Then he started crying for Leo.” He glared at the offending pair like they had committed murder.   
“And then what happened?” Splinter asked.   
“Leo punched me!” Raphael cried indignantly.  
“Did not!” Leo called back from his corner.   
“Did too!”  
“Did not!”  
“ENOUGH!”  
The two warring brothers snapped their mouths closed tight and averted their gaze. 

Splinter was not surprised that Leonardo and Raphael had turned to fisticuffs. Most of the time they got on really well but when it came to their respective favourite brother they had little patience with one another. Even when their younger siblings couldn’t have cared less.   
“I can see Leo punched you,” Raphael smiled triumphant, “but he would not have done so out of nowhere.” Raphael pouted again.   
“So tell me what happened after Michaelangelo cried for Leonardo”   
Raphael’s pout grew thicker but he reluctantly answered anyway.   
“Leo came over and he, he said I was being mean and didn’t have to make Mikey cry. And I told him back that Mikey was wrong and a crybaby and Leo was stupid. Leo said I was stupid. I said Leo was stupider. Leo said that ain’t a word, stupid. And I got angry…” He breathed in a pause “So I pushed him and Leo punched me. And then Mikey started crying lots. I shoved Leo again and he landed on his bottom. And then we didn’t talk to each other anymore.”   
His son looked up at his father with bottom lip quivering.  
“Are we getting punished?” 

Looking at that face, Splinter was tempted to give way at those welling orbs, but he couldn’t really let the incident go. He needed his sons to learn from their bad behaviour.   
“Raphael, you will apologise to your brothers and then spend the rest of the day in your naughty place. It’s wrong to just take things even if you mean well and it is wrong to call your brothers names and push them. Am I understood?”  
The little boy nodded his head vigorously, tears still threatening but refusing to let go. 

With Raphael chastised, Splinter called over Leonardo to repeat the process. The eldest child recollected the incident mostly the same, though as expected he placed a lot of blame on Raphael and accused his brother of not just taking the toy off Mikey but laughing about it. The Punishment was the same for both however. 

The two boys eyed each other warily before their father, until finally they each mumbled a sorry to the other. Raphael was also then required to say sorry to Mikey as well. The youngster shrugged back, having mostly gotten over the entire thing already. 

Splinter settled his eldest to their respective naughty spots before going to settle on his own futon to meditate. He smiled slightly in amusement as Donatello returned the toy train (with added spit) to a much delighted Mikey, who almost immediately made car noises and scooted the toy across the ground, whilst the most curious of the siblings decided to sit with Raphael. The usually quiet child began chatting endlessly to his larger brother about all the things he had learned about the toy and whatever other thoughts the bright boy had. 

Such was the versatility of children. Splinter relaxed into his meditation, knowing the sons would behave for the rest of the day at least. 

Donatello and Raphael held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally over think and edit like crazy on a story and spend too long worrying about details which usually ends in me losing inspiration. So for this story I'm going to try and be more casual and let it flow where it wants to, even if mistakes are involved. It may also have some disjointed chapters for this reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching a TV show that involved an incest storyline and it inspired this. There will be more to come. Updates may be slow. Title and story is a work in progress


End file.
